


we're gonna be a family

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds you after 3 years and you have a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're gonna be a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supernatural fic hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes

The sound of ACDC played through out the house as you stood in the kitchen baking cookies. You were so into the music singing along you didn't hear the continuous knocking on the door until it got louder and louder

you pulled the cookies out the oven and put a new batch in then raced to the door to see who so badly needed to see you. You opened the door with a smile on your face until you saw who was standing at your door.

"Dean" you whispered not sure how to react to your ex boyfriend at your house. "(y/n), is that really you" he said happily, "god i cant believe i actually found you". You were startled to say the least and confused as to how and why he had found you. "w-what are you doing here Dean?" you asked still confused. "I came for answers, now are you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand on the porch all day" Dean replied with some sass, oh how you missed his sass. You looked behind you into your house and back at Dean before letting him in.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll just put the kettle on" you said as you walked to the kitchen finally getting over the initial shock of seeing Dean. You pulled the last batch of cookies out the oven and made you and Dean a cup of coffee each.

you walked back into the lounge with two cups of coffee and settled them on the small coffee table as you sat down on the couch next to Dean. "so, umm, its been a while huh?" you said trying to break the awkwardness. "you mean its been 3 years since you left in the middle of the night while on a hunt with nothing to say where you're going or why, not even a letter" he replied quite bitterly. You looked down guiltily, "I-I'm sorry, y-you deserved, uh deserve an explanation, but I left because it was the right thing to do, i couldn't live that life anymore *sigh* you'd understand if you knew" you whispered the last part not looking up from your hands.

A silence filled the room until he broke it "if i knew what (y/n), what are you hiding fro-" 

"mummy, mummy" someone suddenly interrupted Dean, you both turned around and saw your son running towards you, his hazel/green eyes shining with joy and his dark brown hair swaying in his face. "mummy, can i have a cookie please" he asked giving you his best puppy dog eyes. You gave him a playful stern look before giving in " okay, put some on a plate and bring them in here okay"

"okay mummy" he replied then ran off to the kitchen. Dean looked at you confused as to who the boy was, "that's my son" you said with a small smile on your face. Dean looked shocked, you have a son, wow. "h-how old is he" he asked a little curiously "he's 3 Dean" you said knowing what he was probably going to ask next. "3 huh, so uh are you with the dad" he asked un knowingly, wow he was more dumb than you though he was. You laughed a little and shook your head "no, i left him when i found out i was pregnant, but now i realize it was the highest mistake of my life"

you then heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see you little bundle of joy coming towards you with a plate full of cookies. "hey sweetie" you said with a smile, "i got the cookies for you mummy" your son said with a toothy grin. "thankyou sweetie, umm can you sit with me and my friend Dean for a minute, we need to talk okay?" you asked slightly nervous, "okay mummy" he said as he sat on your lap. 

Dean looked from you to your son before speaking, "so uh, what's your name?" he asked a little unsure but friendly. Your son looked at you for permission to answer and you nodded, he turned back to Dean before answering "I'm Jonathan Samuel (y/l/n)" he said as he stuck his hand out to shake Deans hand. Dean shook it gently while smiling at him "I'm Dean Winchester, y'know that's cool name you got there" he said smiling. 

This was it you thought, you had to tell them both. You took in a deep breath before speaking, "Johnny i need to tell you something okay, umm y'know mummy talks about your dad sometimes and about the crazy adventures we went on, i uh i remember you saying you wanted yo meet him but um i told you, you cant because i didn't know where he was, well umm i guess he found us johnny" by the end of saying this tears were welling in your eyes, when you said the last part you gestured to Dean. Johnny looked to you then to Dean and whispered "daddy" before tackling Dean in a hug. As you looked at the scene in font of you tears streamed down your face. Dean looked up at you while hugging Johnny, his face full of joy and happiness as tears too streamed down his face, he beckoned you forward to join the hug and whispered in your ear...

"we're gonna be a family".


End file.
